This Will Not Be Denied
by Bayley Storme
Summary: If Christine had chosen the phantom instead of Raoul, would the life they sought for be true? Or would it become something that neither suspected? What happens when a jealous man seeks revenge? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Christine I love...you." Tears streamed down his face as he stared up into his loves eyes. She twisted the ring he had given her around her figer as she looked down at him and his sorrow. She felt for this poor man who cared for her unconditionally. All of her struggle between these two men had to be resolved once an for all. The dear Phantom's eyes shone as his heart broke, she was all he had ever wanted, all he would ever need. She knew this but was it the right choice to make? Raoul could give her a normal life but her dear Phantom could give her the pleasure she had always yearned for. The passion of music and the love for someone on a deeper level then Raoul could ever achieve.

Christine's mind raced. Raoul was waiting outside and he would be expecting her return but this man in front of her, she knew that his love was something that she could never forget. Deep within her heart she knew what the decisson was to be but consisitatly second guessing herself. Her fingers were wrapped around the ring, ready to take it off if she so please but they felt solid, as if there was a barrier around the ring that kept her from doing so. She heard the soft musical call of Raoul's voice, "Christine...Christine..." When he reached that last note, she had only heard the Phantom's voice, it was as if her heart was calling out to her. It was then she knew the right choice.

Bending down to the dear man in front of her, their eyes level with one another, she placed a kiss upon his tear soaked lips. His eyes closed and his whole being rose, he knew that she would not leave him now nor ever again. They embraced, "Oh Christine, my Christine." He sat, she wrapped her legs around him and sat upon his lap, looking into his eyes now full of delight. She saw past the horror of his face, how he potrayed himself and saw him for who he really was. They stared into each others eyes, kissed and let the whole world fall away from them.

Time had passed, Raoul became curious and stepped into the room, he gasped placing eyes upon the two lovers. "Christine! How dare...what are you doing?" Christine and the Phantom stood, Raoul set his glance over to the man before him, "You! I will kill you!" Raoul fumed as he looked at the two staring at him. The Phantom, who was now elated, stepped forward and adressed the angered man.

"Vicomte, this may come as a surprise to you but you must leave. You have lost dear Vicomte, now take yourself away from my sight." Raoul looked at Christine, pleading and confused, she mearly shook her hear and mustered a look of apology. The engarged Raoul pointed at the Phantom, his body shaking with rage, "You will pay for this!" The man mearly nodded in response, angering Raoul only that much more. He turned on his heal and stormed out leaving the two looking after him as he trugged through the water, the same way he had come in.

The night could have turned out to be different, she could have chosen Raoul and left the poor Phantom alone with a broken heart. They two turned tword one another, he took her face in either hand, placed his forhead on hers, "_Say you'll share with me one love, one life time._"

She smiled as his angelic voice pleaded only for her, "_Say the word and I will follow you._"

Christine placed her small, delicate hand upon his face, feeling it for who he was, "_Share each day with me each night, each morning._" With that they began what was to be a passionate night, one that both had always dreamed of. It was their time to start a life together. She loved him and he loved her, that was never to be denied.


	2. The Return

Chapter One

The man woke while the room was still dark, all candles had been blown out before that had lain. The silhouette of her body curved along his line of sight, her face close to his, her smell engulfing his mind, body, and what little remnants of his broken soul. He knew the damage done to it was irreparable yet maybe what little light it had would now shine once again. He looked down at her curls as they fell across her bare skin and onto the comfort of the blankets. He reached out his hand to caress her face, his hand hovered right above it, wanting to desperately place it down but decided against it; not wanting to disturb her sleeping form.

His eyes gazed upon her, unwanting to move due to that splendid moment of which he never thought would happen. She was beautiful, her every line, the way she laid with grace, a slight smile upon her sleeping form made him smile too. He took a finger and lightly brushed her cheek, stirring at his touch she opened her eyes. He froze, hoping she would not run in horror of seeing him in front of her, he began to get up but she reached out a delicate hand and pulled him down. "Do not leave me my dear Angle." Her voice was soft, it cooed him into a trance as he laid back down, eyes still frozen in fear. She slid in close to him and placed a small kiss upon his lips, his eyes closing at the touch.

It was light, she could see all of his endless features, the scares and the deformities among his face yet she was not frightened. She touched it ever so slightly, his breath slowly letting out with the warmth of her touch. "I stayed, is that not enough proof to you?" His eyes opened and he gazed into her eyes.

"Forgive me my dear Christine, " drawing her in close, "I do trust you my dear." She smiled and then her eyes dropped, he looked at her in concern. "What is it?"

"I...I," She gave a small laugh, "I do not know your name. Your real name." He knew that this would come. Oh how he would just prefer he called him as she always had, his name was of unimportance but he would do as she asked. He hesitated.

"Erik. My name is Erik."

"It is as beautiful as your very soul my Erik." He felt odd as she spoke his name, one that he himself had given yet it made the situation seem real. Less dream-like, he knew he was undeserving of her, what had he done to gain such a gift? He placed yet another kiss upon her lips and rose, pulling her up with him. Erik placed his emerald green robe upon her shoulders as he pulled on a shirt of his own. He took her hand and led her out into the open, she looked around at her surroundings. Everything seeming brighter and welcoming among the light of the day. "Play me something."

"I will oblige Madamousielle." He paused then swiftly turned to face her, "That must change." She smiled at him, the honor of being his wife was one that she wanted to accept more then anything.

She walked up to him, pulled the collar of his shirt in her hand, dropped her voice and said, "You belong to me!" Though she could not stay serious as a smile was on and he laughed out loud; their foreheads touched. Erik clenched his teeth, eyes drawn on her flawless features.

"Oh how you do tempt me." Erik brought her into an embrace and what turned into passion. They stood there for what seemed hours yet neither cared. At last they stopped, breathing heavy as Erik finally said, "Come." He took her hand and led her to the organ bench and gestured for her to sit. "You need your clothes and I must see what damage has been done. We might not be safe here."

"What do you mean? I want to come with you!" she stood in protest. He sighed looking down at her half covered body, somehow he could not resist.

"Well you haven't much to wear." He walked back into his room and pulled out clothes of smaller size that no longer fit. "This will do until we can get your clothing." She gave a small laugh and quickly began to change, Erik grabbing his mask. He felt a hand on his arm as he went to place it upon his face.

"You do not need to wear that."

"My Christine, how I do appreciate your love but this is for the public view. I can not risk more then what I had last night." He was referring to the disastrous Don Juan Triumphant of which she reveled his face to all of France. Christine looked down in shame, he lifted her chin up to face him, "Yet would we be here now if not for that?"

Erik brought her another of way of which she had never seen before. A way that took them through many corridors and layers within the opera which no one knew of, except for him. "How do you know where you are going?"

"I designed this opera. There is much that not even the eldest residents do not know of."

"You built this?" She stared around in amazement, "Is there anything you can't do?" He smiled in return, the generosity that she lead out to him was more then had had in a life time. Before Christine had realized it, Erik opened a door to revel the backstage of the theater. It was a sight that neither could bare, everything burnt, every fabric disintegrated . Erik slowly walked out, dropping Christine's hand, swiftly and carefully walking over the burnt floor of the opera stage of which he then entered. The chandelier lay on front stage, broken and blackened from ash. He fell to his knees at the very sight.

"What have I done?" The actions which he had taken now seemed pointless. With Christine with him, the ordeal of burning down his only home broke what little of his heart he had left. A tear formed in his eye, Christine slowly walking to his side but giving him room, affraid of what he might do.

"It can be fixed?" She gave more of a question then a statement, not wanting to further his disappointment.

"It is possible," he sighed, "but it will never be as it was." He then whispered to himself barely audible, "What have I done?" Just as he was about to rise, footsteps among cracking were heard opposite of the theater. He looked up, a man in black clothing and a reddened face and a drunken stagger. The man stumbled to over to the stage and Christine gasped.

"Raoul?" Erik stood up as the man laughed and spat out.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily now did you?"


	3. It Won't End

**This chapter is short, wasn't so sure where to go with it but I have plans for the next one!**

**Review-suggestion or anything, I take criticism well! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Erik and Christine stared at the man before him, it looked as though he had been up for days. His eyes held dark circles underneath, his hair unkept and wearing the same clothes of which were stained from the chamber waters. Christine walked over to Erik and stood behind him, clasping her hands tight around his arm behind his back. Erik glarred down at the man who smelled of old alcohol, he couldn't stand the sight of him.

"What are you doing here Vicomte?" The man smiled up at Erik and gave him a grin.

"Why I have come to take back what is rightfully mine." He pointed a swaying finger at Christine as she shrunk into Erik's shoulder, her hands clasping only tighter. She had never seen Raoul this way and it frightened her.

"She is not yours!" Erik grumbled, "Christine has chosen and you no longer have the privlage of her." Raoul became angry, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to keep his balance.

"Now-now listen he-hear**-**" He was cut off by Erik.

"You listen! Look at you! Why you are more then a monster than I! Do you not see what you are doing to her? She cowers from the very sight of you. Leave now Vicomte or by God you will cease to ever enter this opera house again." If Christine had been on Raoul's side, she would have ran as Erik shoutted out to him, even behind Erik she feared his furry. Raoul was silent as he gathered his thoughts and then laughed.

"Or what? Are you going to kill me?" Erik was at his wits end as he walked out of Christine's grasp and jumped off stage, right up to Raoul as they were face-to-face.

"Do not tempt me." His eyes bore into Raouls.

"I am not affraid of you!" Within what seemed a meer second, Erik pulled Raoul's sword from his sheath and held the tip to the mans throat. Raoul staggered back and yelled out in fear, "Are you mad?" Raoul began to stagger back as Erik went at him with the sword. It went on until Christine could no longer see the two men, her breath calming as she looked at he sights around her. The set from Don Juan in pieces around her, nothing had been untouched from the fire, something she blammed herself for. Tears formed in her eyes, all events from the previous day flooding back to her.

She saw Erik enter back into the room, turning away from him as she tried to wipe her eyes but the tears kept on coming. The next thing she felt was Eriks hands upon her shoulders, he turned her around concerend of what was wrong, "Christine?" She shook her head, unable to speek as a lump built in her throat. "Come, lets get you to some air." He brought her up to a familiar balcony where the sun shone over all of France. They looked out onto the city as Christine was held in Erik's arms, he stroked her hair and kissed her every so often as they stood.

"Thank you Erik. I do not know what I would do if not for you."

"Oh if you only knew my dear, how I would not surive without you." This he meant to be literal, he had planned it all out if she had left him the night before. A life without Christine was not one worth living and he would of had nothing else to look forward to. Who would have missed him? No one. That was something he had come to terms with long ago.

"Is this how it will be now? The man that I left, always following, always haunting my every move?" She turned to face Erik with fear in her eyes, "If he knows that I am here, it won't ever end. My once childhood friend now turned into a monster. Oh, Erik what am I to do?" He pulled her in close, resting his chin upon her head.

"What are _we _to do. Christine my love, wherever he may follow I will be there to protect you. I see this as nothing more then a small issue that will be resolved upon my word." She shook her head.

"You don't know him as I do. Erik he will not stop until he gets his way. Why we might both be killed until he is satisfied!" Christine grew into hysterics as she let her mind wander into mostt dreadful things. Erik, unaware of how to silence her, grabbed her face in both of his hands. He leaned in and kissed her, silencing all thoughts in her mind and brining her back into Erik's loving embrace.

"I will end this. First, you to needen't worry. I want you to be my wife as we have so planned. I am growing impatient my dear." Her face lit up at the very thought.

"Oh when Erik, when?" He laughed at her excitement.

"Tomorrow?"

"Oh Please oh please!" She kissed him upon his acceptance.

"And no longer will you be, Madamousielle, " He felt his cheast warm and quiite possibly it had been his soul causing such a reaction.


	4. A Day To Be Wed

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY :)**

**I want to know how everyone is liking it thus far! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The day had come, the one which a man and a women had yearned for. Though they had been through much, nothing had prepared them for a day as this. Their love was unconditional and it was on a level which no other could imagine. They kept it private, uncaring of anyone's reactions to their devotion. Word would spread as it always did yet after this night, neither would be unloved or uncared for.

Christine was given that white, elegant wedding dress that Erik had made for her. She carefully brushed her hair and made sure every curl was perfectly in tact. Her makeup was slight yet brought out her eyes only that much more. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror before her, she felt beautiful, possibly it had been from the countless times Erik had told her so. She longed for his arms to wrap around her as she stood but he was off preparing everything until evening. The entire room was covered in roses of all colors. Erik had kept up the tradition with placing a single red rose, with a black silk ribbon around the stem, upon her dressing table. It had been this very same room which brought her back to the memory of when he came to her in person for the first time. Erik had fixed up her old dressing room just for this day and so that she was somewhere familiar but she only wished for him.

There was much time before he was to come back so she decided to pluck at the piano in the room and let her vocals soar around the room. She looked forward to the melodies that Erik and her would intertwine. Their voices belonged together like the opera belonged in Paris. Her voice softened and she heard a soft yet unwanted voice flow after hers, "Little Lottie, let her mind wander..." Christine turned to the door.

"Raoul, what are you doing here? Erik will be furious if he finds out!" He laughed.

"Oh, so the monster has a name?"

"Don't you dare call him that! You are more a monster then he!" The man staggering, came up to Christine who now stood, he pointed to her dress in disgust.

"What is this?"

"If you must know, we are to be wed this evening." She kept her stance, Erik's red rose tight in her grasp. She wished for his return.

"You are humoring me!"

"No Raoul I am not. If you would kindly leave..." He put his face close to hers as if he was going in for a kiss.

"I will not leave. You will not be wed to this, this thing! I am taking you with me!" He grabbed her wrist, the rose falling to the ground as Christine yelled out in protest. "Stop yelling!" He pushed her up against a wall where the corner of a mirror jetted out. Her head came into contact with the corner and she began to slided down the wall, her eyes closing, face white. Raoul scooped her up and took her out the door, leaving the room empty and full of bad conscience.

Erik arrived back to the opera, his heart full of joy, a grin wide upon his face. He wore a suit that he had just bought for the occasion which made him look important and wealthy beyond measure. Through the opera he arrived, rings within his pocket and a bouquet of flowers in hand. The door of Christine's room was ajar only slightly but he then knew something was wrong. He set down the flowers and quietly stepped to the door, his hand reaching to his sword. He revealed an empty room as he raced in to find the rose laying on the floor. His mind raced to one conclusion only, Raoul. He swore that once the man had been found, the actions he had taken would become fatal. That drunken fool.

The man was not bright and in the state of which he had been in lately, Erik knew they would return to the Viscounts home. He ran to the stables where he grabbed onto the reins of the first horse he saw, bareback, he rode off into the day to find Christine. His eyes glowed with furry, each muscle tense within his body, with every intention of killing the Viscount and marrying Christine in the same day. He would not ruin such a day for him.

The man would die.

**sorry it is short but I like to keep it suspenseful for everyone :) hope you all liked it!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	5. Revenge Is?

**Review Review Review! I am glad everyone is enjoying the story! Hope this chapter is nice and suspenseful for everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Christine woke as she felt her body being shaken rapidly, two arms holding her tight. She opened her eyes to revel Roaul in front of her, vision clouded due to her pounding head. "Good your awake." He snarled a her. There was a smile upon his face that made her very uneasy. Christine looked around, seeing she was in fact at his house of which she had been to only days before.

"Raoul, please. Let me go." She begged.

"Let _you_go? You must think me mad after all I have done to save you from such a creature! I could have been killed Christine! Do you not care that I risked everything for you?" He dropped her into a chair, which made her head only throb even more.

"Raoul...I truly appreciate everything you have done for me, I do but..."

"But?" Christine sat in silence, he then became angered, "What does he have that I do not?" He pulled her up and pushed her against a near by wall, their bodies pressed against each other, she squirmed trying to escape. "Is it the face?" He roughly stroked his hand down her face, coming only closer to her. "Is it the voice," His lips almost touched hers as the words rolled of his tongue in a whisper. "Is it, the mystery of the touch?" He pulled a hand behind her head and forced her mouth to his, she protested but he wouldn't stop. He began to fondle with her clothing, having only one choice-to hurt him and at the same time endangering her own life.

Christine bit down on his lower lip, sending blood out into his mouth and he recoiled crying out in pain. His eyes were enragged as his fist rose in the air, she cowered at the sight. "DAMN YOU CHRISTINE!" He sent a blow to her head, knocking her out cold. He dragged her body over to a bed and tied all four limbs to the bed posts, a cloth wrapped around her mouth. Once he was finished, Raoul took out a bottle of whisky from within a drawer and took a swig. He lifted it in gesture to her, "That's what I need don't you think? How about another drink?" He tilted the bottle up and let the burning liquid fall down his throat.

Erik rode the horse as fast as he could, never seeming to go fast enough. His sword clinked along next to him within his sheath, ready if he needed it. He felt his eyes burn with rage, digging his heals into the horse as if it had done the deed. He arrived at the Viscounts home where he left the horse unattended in the courtyard. He tried the door which was locked, not wanting to attract attention with a knock. He ran alongside the windows of which all were locked as well. Running out of idea, Erik saw a terrace rise up alongside of the house, desperate enough he climbed up the rotting wood. Almost falling, he then reached a balcony where the doors were locked as well. Erik took off his jacket, wrapped it around his hand and punched through a pane of glass; then reaching to the door knob and letting himself in. The evening shadows were casting, something that Erik used to his advantage as he stuck to the sides which kept him covered.

The room he was in seemed to be a guest room that was tidy and well coordinated. The wide double doors let him out into a hallway where he heard footsteps not far off. Erik took more quickened steps that were silent, a trick he had learned while living at the opera observing the ballerinas. He peered his head around a corner, which revealed a wide staircase. Now to the bottom of the stairs he saw Raoul descending, a wide smirk across his drunken face. Erik felt his heart race, his mind went through every circumstance of where Christine might be, he wanted nothing more then to kill the Vicomte right then.

Off to the right, Erik heard a muffled cry, silently picking up his feet over to the opposite hallway. The door where the sounds were coming from were locked. Yet Erik knew these doors held not much strength as he pulled out two small iron bars and pushed them into the lock. Within seconds it clicked and he rushed in. There laid tied to the bed, "Christine?" He felt his heart ache from deep within his chest seeing her there so innocently. He stole to her side, she muffled a response. "I cannot hear you love." He pulled the wrapped out from around her mouth.

"Oh, Erik! I knew you would come! Please take me, Raoul is frightening me so!" He shushed her, putting a gloved finger to her lips.

"I will never let you out of my sight. To think that I have endangered your life by doing so, give me nothing but pain." He looked down at her with broken eyes.

"Now, Now Erik." He began to untie her, working his way around the bed posts. She pulled him into an embrace as she was free.

"If something had happened Christine, I never would have forgiven myself." She shook her head as he pulled her to his lips, both intertwining with passion. Neither noticed Raoul enter once again. The man grabbed his whisky bottle silently off of the desk he had set it on, rose it over his head and slammed it down onto Erik's head. Their lips parted as she felt his body slide down and onto the floor.

"Erik!" She screamed, seeing Raoul standing before her. She began to kneel to his body when Raoul's words stopped her.

"You dare move and the same fate will come onto you!" She froze, glancing down at Erik's fallen body. Hot tears rolled down her eyes, smearing her makeup. Raoul grabbed Erik's body and pulled it over to the barred windows where he carefully tied Erik's wrists onto a rope. His head fell over onto his body, knocked out cold.

Erik awoke to see Christine standing before him, frozen in shock as she starred down into his face, tears streamed from her eyes. Raoul was there, an arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled Christine's hair to one side, pressing his lips into her neck. Erik cringed at the sight, "Let her go you insolent bastard!" Raoul stopped, shaking his head and staring down at the man on the floor.

"Now is that anyway to talk to you captor?" Raoul laughed, "If only someone could see! The infamous Phantom being held captive against his will!" Raoul walked over to Erik and bent down to face him, "You are not as strong as you make yourself out to be."

Erik sighed, "I am only man Viscount, where as you are nothing but a monster." Raoul laughed at him, standing and taking Erik's sword from within his sheath.

"Monster? Oh that is right. Your dear student called you...what was it? An angle trapped in a demons body? Well I can tell you right now, she got one part right." Raoul put the tip of the sword to Erik's neck. "I have your life to my disposal."

Erik grinned up at the man, "So you do. Yet you would never take another mans life, no matter the amount of the cynical drink you consume."

"You are wrong! Take this as your last minute to live!" Erik and Christine starred at one another, never leaving the gaze, he watched as her breath slowed.

"Do as you must." he replied to the blood craved man. Still their gaze never broke as Raoul reached the sword up to plunge in into Erik's chest."

"Au revoir Monsieur le Phantome!"

* * *

**Please Review if you liked the chapter! Left everyone a nice cliff hanger! Hehe I am SO nice ;) wait in anticipation for the next chapter!**


	6. Down To The Depths

**This chapter is short but I believe I left it in a good spot hehehe ;) Enjoy! And thank you for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

There was only black. Erik could not feel his body, could not hear a sound. _Surly this was hell_, he thought. Death had found him at last, he had long been waiting for such an event but what he saw-rather what he lacked to see-was not expected. Where were the screams of pain, the blood of the dead, the torterous weapons? He was rather unimpressed by the solitude within the dark. Perhaps that was his punishment. An eternity in solitude, though he did not see what differed that from his life alive.

While pondering in his hell, he then felt a warmth trickle down his head and onto his face then came the seering pain that seemed to explode within his skull. The grotesque feeling brought his eyes to snap open, the light burning into them. Once his eyes focused on the harsh light around him, nothing had prepared him for the sight to be seen. The Vicomte lay on the ground with a lump on his forehead. Christine sat beside Erik looking at him, speaking, "Erik, Erik oh please Erik! Can you hear me?" He looked at her greatly confused. Laying a hand upon his head, pulling it back to see red, it dripped off is hand and onto the floor.

"What happened?" He looked Christine over to make sure she wasn't anymore hurt then what Raoul had done to her. She kissed his cheek gently making the pain in his head dissapear for a moment.

"Raoul went to bring the blade down on you...and I couldn't Erik, I just couldn't let him do that to you. So I took out his sword and hit him with the blunt of it. I wish I did sooner, he has hurt you..." She put her head down in shame. Erik lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I cannot thank you enough for your bravery my dear." Being carefull not to touch his curesd blood on her, he kissed her lips softly.

"Should I call the police!"

"No! No. Christine, that will not be necessary."

"But...Raoul he almost killed you!" He stroked her jaw.

"I will take care of it darling," her eyes widened. "I will not kill him Christine, I promise you that." He cringed and doubled over in pain, the blood had not stopped.

"We need to get you home now! Madame will be able to help." Erik stood, his head pounding but he would not let Christine seem him weak, he couldn't. He stood over Raoul, afraid he would soon awaken and striking him again with his sword that he took back. "Erik was the necessary?"

"Yes. Now let us leave." Erik stumbled, grabbing onto walls and banisters but he wouldn't let Christine help him. She pleaded to let her to at least take his hand but he would only refuse with a cold, "No."

Though he had little strength, he still helped Christine onto the horse, while she protested all along. Erik took the reins as Christine wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn't help but worry about him, his eyes showed the pain he was in but he was stubborn. "Please Erik let me take the reins."

"No I'm fine."

"Erik stop the horse."

"Why?"

"The blood...it's getting everywhere..." He stopped, she helped him take off his coat and carefully wrap it around his head, though it would have been amusing at another time, neither laughed. Erik continued on, his head pounding more with each stride of the horse. They arrived at the opera, Erik not caring to tie up the horse and carefully letting himself down and then helping Christine. She tried to take his arm yet again but he refused, "Christine go and get Madame Giry, I must go back to my home, I cannot risk anyone seeing me."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" The worry took over his face.

"Please do not worry about me, go now." She nodded and ran off, glancing back at him until they could no longer see each other. Erik stumbled his way to his home, having to grab onto walls and stopping momentarily to catch some strength. He had gone the harder way, which he then regretted. There was the boat in front of him, it would take him what little effort he had to get back but going around would take longer. He carefully climbed in holding on to either sides of the boat, his head spinning with the movement of the boat in the water. Her grabbed the gondola with a shaking hand, pushing with all his force off of the edge. He made few strokes, his head becoming flushed with pain and heat, his eyes began to roll, vision cloudy. His legs trembled, unaware of how to keep their balance. Erik reached out looking for the edge of the boat to grab onto, his hands missing ad the boat tipped to one side.

His body swayed along with the motions, the boat flipping over before he could do anything about it. He felt the cold water overtake his body and with the next second, his head hit something hard within the water. It was the candles of which were under the water, he had left them there, the blast let his eyes close. His body slowly sinking down below the depths to his fate.

* * *

**Please review! Nice ending to the chapter huh? hahaha I am SO nice! PLEASE review! Suggestions accepted! :D**


	7. Pain

**hey readers! Sorry this took so long, I was having a hard time writing it but here it is! Thank you for all of your amazing reviews! I am so glad you all are enjoying it and I love suggestions and comments! It makes writing these chapters so worth while to hear from you all! SO please review if you haven't already! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

The water took over his face, the cool taking his breath as his chest wanted collapse. He could not bring himself to think, to even form a picture of his beloved fiancee whom he would leave alone. The water seemed to force his head into a compact place, it resisted by pounding out. Like a wild animal within a cage. He felt himself submerge into what was to be his watery grave, his body slowly floating to the bottom. The air was leaving his lungs, liquid being forced into his mouth as he sputtered; he tried to breathe but it would not prevail. This was it, his last will was pushed out into the chambers of his grave and he was gone. The Phantom of the Opera, the infamous Opera Ghost. Erik, was gone.

His eyes flashed open, every measure of light burning into them. His body shot up, panting, sweating. His mind brought forward his fatal dream which had convinced him so greatly that he was dead. Yet he was very much alive, looking over to his side, there sat Madame Giry. She held a damp cloth in one hand, carefully placing a bowl upon a table with another. She placed a hand on his shoulder, Erik flinched at her touch but did not resist. His eyes adjusted, mind clearing as he felt his head pound with his immediate reaction.

"Erik, come now, lay down," Madame pushed a forceful, yet genital hand on his shoulder as he sunk back into the confines of the bed. He loathed being in such a state of weakness, he could not let Christine see him like this. He was supposed to guard her, protect her from all that was evil-all that was the Vicomte. "Do you remember anything?"

"Leaving the Vicomte's and arriving here, that is the last that I recall." She placed the damp cloth on his forehead as he let out a sigh. "What happened?'

"You told Christine to get me and you slid down a wall and onto the ground, it was quite difficult getting you here. You are not light Monsieur." He gave her an annoyed look, he wished she would just leave him alone, damn pestering woman. She stood feeling uncomfortable under his glare, "I will leave you be. Let her sleep." Madame left, leaving Erik to place all of his attention on Christine's sleeping form. The evening had turned out quite different then both had thought. He could have to contact the priest and ask to reschedule a time where they could be wed. He let his mind wander to everything they would be allowed to do once under wedlock. A smile played upon his lips at every thought coming into his head yet he still did not relieve his constant gaze upon his love.

With the thoughts coursing through his head, he yearned for her, the soft touch of her lips and her genital embrace. He woke her with the only way he knew how, he sung out to her, "_My angle of music...come to me angle of music._" Christine's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice, she jumped up with a wide grin and all but floated to his side.

"Oh Erik you're alright!" She wrapped her angle's wings around his body, he took in the scent from her hair that lay right under his nose. He wrapped her in his own embrace.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience love. I was unaware of the amount of damage done." She raised her head and looked into his piercing eyes, disappearing into them.

"I'm glad you're alright. I was terribly worried!" He tried to give her a reassuring look of his well being.

"I also apologize for not marrying you this evening." She shook her head quickly.

"Please Erik, it wasn't your fault, we have the rest of our lives to be wed. I care only that you are well."

"My dear angle, we shall be married soon, you have my word. I will speak to the priest promptly." She shushed him.

"Do not worry about that now, just rest." He wanted nothing more then to rise and bring her out to the chapel that moment but he knew that was quite impossible. His head pounded as if it was in his ears, he rubbed his temples in small circles. "Are you in pain?" The worry slipped back into her eyes.

"I am fine Christine." The sternness of his voice lead her to believe he was lying. She picked up a small glass bottle near the bed and poured some of the contents into another glass.

"Drink this, it will help with the pain." She held it near his hand.

"I said I'm fine," He grumbled but took the glass anyway and consumed the bitter liquid. His face twisted at the taste, "What the hell is this?"

"Shush now Erik, do you want to feel better or not?" He rolled his eyes at her and pulled her close to him again. He could feel his body relaxing.

"Christine dear, will you sing to me?" He had asked so kindly that she greatly agreed but he kept her to his chest. She sung of a lullaby that her father used to sing to her, he let his eyes close at the sound of her voice. Her sweet music filled his soul with light and he wanted nothing more then to listen to her for hours but he could feel himself drifting off to sleep. He cursed the medicine that she had given him, not willing him to stay awake.

Christine finished her song and rose carefully seeing him in a peaceful rest. She placed her lips softly on his head and removed the mask, looking carefully at his features. _Poor Erik, how could anyone have ever treated him so horribly_! She decided to head to find Madame, she had not eaten since the morning and was very hungry. She shut the door behind her and headed to the Opera kitchen. Much of the opera was still in ruins but it was slowly being built back up.

She pushed open the kitchen door and then stopped dead in her tracks. There at a table sat Madame Giry and none other then the very man they had just ran from. She shook her head, closing her eyes, swearing this was a dream that she would awaken from. Willing him to be imagined, she opened her eyes and felt her breathing stop, he still sat there, his face bruised from Erik's last blow. She wanted to scream at him, to warn Madame that he was dangerous and tried to kill them both. She should have told Madame the whole story before but was so overwhelmed by Erik's falling that she never had time. The words were caught as if she no longer could speak. Raoul placed a wide grin on his face, Christine cringing at the sight and at the sound of his voice.

"How kind of you to join us Mademoiselle Daae."

* * *

**Haha yay cliff hangers! I love torturing you guys Muahahah! What's Raoul going to do? Just wait and find out!**

**Please review! **


	8. Unexpected

**I believe this post took quite a bit longer then usual but here it is! I realize my obvious misspells in the previous chapter and will fix them, sorry about that! I didn't catch them because either way it's a correct spelling to a word so they were never underlined...oops! Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 7! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Christine made as much distance from the man in the kitchen as quickly as she possibly could. She desperately wanted to run up to Madame's room and awaken Erik but he needed to rest. She could not imagine what he would do if he knew Raoul was in the same building. Had he come back for her? Was he going to kill Erik? Blood started coursing through her vanes, her lungs taking in too much air in a small amount of time. Now on the other side of the kitchen door, her back pressed against it, she knew it was a fear that only she could face. Madame was there, she would protect her and Erik was close.

Christine took in a deep breath ready to take on the man beyond those double doors. She turned on her heel and grabbed onto the handles before she could decide otherwise and let them swing open. Much to her surprise, she stopped right as she entered. The man was reaching out for her to stop before she could even get a good look at him. Madame stood and came over to Christine's side, taking her arm with a reassuring grasp.

"Mademoiselle please do not run again. I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you." Madame began leading Christine over to him, her firm grasp making it impossible for Christine to resist without looking like a coward.

"Christine dear, this is le _COMTE _de Changy. Monsieur le Vicomte's brother." The Comte tipped his hat at Christine as her mouth gaped open in surprise. Surly it was Raoul she saw...perhaps she was going mad? Seeing a man there when it was not him, then what explains the darkened face that was seen when she first saw him? Christine lost in her thoughts, was unaware that he was speaking, she looked up to catch his last words.

"I apologize Monsieur...I can't help but ask, I thought I saw a bruise upon your face at first and now there is none." The Comte gave out a small laugh.

"I swear to you Mademoiselle I do not know what you are talking about. Perhaps it was the light?" Christine nodded her head as if she didn't believe him but there were more pressing issues to discuss.

"Monsieur le Comte, may I ask what you are doing here?" Madame gave her a slight nudge for being impolite yet Christine was growing rather tired of the pursuing de Changy's at every corner.

"You may call me Phillip," He said with a smile, gaining no reaction from Christine, he went on. "I have been coming to this opera house for years Mademoiselle, seeing it destroyed was rather, upsetting. I wish to have it rebuilt, or at least, to fund the rebuild." Her face lit up at Phillip's words, she let go of Madame's arms.

"That is brilliant Monsieur! You will be using the same design?"

"No," Her face fell into a frown.

"No?"

"The opera's design was old, I wish to bring it new life and a modern day design. That is of course, what appeals to the public." He tried to reassure her but the aching in her stomach only grew larger by the second. _All of Erik's work, the years he put in! And this...man of business wants to replace such a gift? _

"That would be rather unwise Monsieur." Madame glared at her but she of all people would have to understand. Phillip in return gave her a look of question. "You see, the public comes for the whole experience. Not just the productions, not just the community. They enjoy the atmosphere as all of us residents did. That feeling can not return if you are placing architecture that does not belong."

"But Mademoiselle times are changing!" He was bewildered at her argument.

"Yes Monsieur but the architect has not, he is still entitled to the opera house is he not?" Phillip only nodded in response. "Then I suggest you contact him and I believe he will see to it as I do." She gave him a small curtsey, "Good day Monsieur le Comte." Christine left the room, once she was away from the doors she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. In her rush, she slammed Madame's door open, instantly feeling bad if she had possibly woken Erik up. Her first glance was at the empty bed before her, her heart began to accelerate until she looked up to see him on the opposite side of the room, fully dressed and sitting in a chair by the fire.

She ran over to his side, a feeling of guilt rushed over her as she looked down upon Erik's worried face. "Christine? What is the matter?" He pulled her tight into an embrace as she caught her breath, he waited impatiently.

"You were sleeping, so I went down to the kitchen to meet Madame and at first I thought I saw Raoul but it ended up being his brother," He interrupted her.

"The Comte? What in God's name was he doing here?" Christine rolled her eyes up at him.

"I was trying to tell you until you interrupted me," He mumbled a sorry and she continued. "Anyway, so at first I thought he was Raoul so I left but then I knew Madame would have my hide for being so impolite so I got up the courage to go back in there. But it wasn't him Erik! It was his brother and I was so worried, I thought I was going mad! They look oddly similar, I believe that is what frightened me." Erik let out an impatient sigh, she then realizing she was rambling again. "Then he said that he wanted to rebuild the opera house. Which is lovely it truly is but he wants to add in _new _architecture and I told him Erik, I told him it would not work. Though he seems rather resistant. So I told him to speak to the architect."

Erik froze and got up from his chair to pace around the room, Christine sat and watched his odd behavior. "Christine, why? Why would you tell him to do that? Do you not realize that in fact the architect is none other than myself?"

"Yes, that is why I told him...oh..." She looked down at her hands as he stopped and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? That is all you have to say?" He scowled at her, she feeling like a child being scolded for a misbehavior. It was rather frustrating. "You know rather well that I cannot meet him face-to-face. A threatening letter will not do for a situation such as this!" Erik kept on with his anger, she barely listened as she looked at the fire before her, it was rather entrancing. For the second time that day, she did not realize that Erik was asking for her attention. "Christine?"

"Oh, sorry." She looked to her side not wanting to meet his eyes in fear of their burning qualities whenever he was angry with her. Erik sat in defeat at the foot of the bed. His hands ran down his face and through his hair, she could not take her gaze off of him. When all seemed to settle once more she decided to clear the silence. "Erik why are you dressed?"

He put his hands down and peered at her behind the mask he now wore, she wished he would keep it off. "Are we not to be wed today?" Christine sat surprised for only a moment and then stood to let his arms wrap around her.

"Truly?" A wide grin on her face.

"Yes love. I cannot wait another second, I am a rather impatient man. A jealous one at that, I want to have you all to myself." Those were the words she had only hoped to hear for the better part of her life. The once angel and mentor, now the love of her life would be hers for the rest of her days.

"You are mine," He whispered and brought her into a passionate kiss that she wished would never end. When it did he pulled her up to stand, "You must get ready now, my bride." He stole one more kiss before Christine departed to prepare for the second time. This time they would be wed. This time she would become Erik's wife.

* * *

**Suggestions? Comments? Love? :) **

**I know that Erik and Christine's life is a little bit chaotic right now, perhaps some good ol' fluff next chapter? After all, they are getting married. Just you wait and see! **


	9. A Day Never To Be Forgotten

**Oh goodness guys...please don't kill me I know I took FOREVER to update...I'm REALLY REALLY sorry! It was very hard to write this chapter but I like how it ended up. Always need some good E/C fluff right? Anyway, I hope the LONG wait will be worth it! And again I'm really sorry! GAH! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Erik left Christine for no more than an hour. He couldn't risk his beloved fiancee being put into any immediate danger. Though he knew his soon-to-be wife very well and had Madame Giry watch her intently until he returned. He hopped that his mentor-more father, would agree to wed them this evening. He often had an open schedule but it was only fair to abide by his life-after all-he had given Erik quite a lot.

Nadir Khan was not much older then Erik but he had given him much in life to be thankful for. Nadir as well had no family with him, giving them a common ground of understanding. If not for that dear Persian man, Erik would be have been dead long ago. Then his dear Christine would have followed that _boy _into a life that never would have fulfilled her. Erik shivered at the thought, realizing that he owed Nadir more then his soul, more than any amount of money. There was nothing high enough in price to repay him.

Erik made it to his friends home, knocking lightly on the door and walking in. Nadir and Erik had an understanding that either was welcome at anytime. Though Nadir's servant-Darius-found it rather appalling, often giving him angered glances. Though Darius would like to disagree, he was afraid of Erik, there was no doubt in his mind.

He found Nadir sitting on his favorite chair reading a paper, a cup of tea at his side. He looked up upon Erik's entrance. "My dear boy! What brings you here at this hour?"

Erik gave him a slight bow and went to sit at his side. "I have come to ask of your assistance." Nadir nodded for him to continue. "The priest I had arranged for yesterday is not available for some time. I was hoping you could wed us today."

The Persian did not even think upon it and agreed quickly. Within half an hour they were back out into the streets of Paris in a cab. Erik sat opposite Nadir, twisting his fingers repetitively. "Not nervous my friend are you?"

Erik only replied with an annoyed glance and forced himself to stare out into a small slit between the curtains. Nadir continued, "You need not worry. She loves you does she not?" Erik rolled his eyes.

"So she says." His tone was rather angered. Nadir-having known Erik for many years, understood this behavior. He was simply scared but Erik showed his emotions in a rather odd way.

"Then you should not be worried." Erik gave no response to his friend as the cab took them closer to the opera. Once they had arrived, Erik quickly jumped out and waited impatiently for Nadir to come along. He brought them around the side of the opera where a small hallway would lead them directly to the chapel, not wanting to risk the dangers of his burnt down home. Erik stopped at the top of the steps that lead down to their destination. "It is down these stairs. I hope you can manage. I will return shortly."

Without a second glance, Erik left his friend's side, nearly running to Christine's dressing room. He knocked softly upon the door, footsteps soon following after. His stomach gave a flutter, sending him into shock. Madame Giry opened the door only slightly, "Yes Monsieur?"

Dumbfounded by his stomachs reactions, it took him a moment to speak. "Where is Christine?"

"Why she is here-" He interrupted her.

"Christine?" He called out to her. A muffled voice was heard from behind the door.

"Erik?" His eyes lit up with the sound of her voice. Glaring down at Madame Giry in annoyance.

"Let me through!" Madame closed the door even more.

"No Erik! You must not see her until the ceremony! It will bring upon bad fortune!"

"Damn fortune! I want to see Christine!" He growled at her. Christine's small, angelic voice called out to him, instantly calming his nerves.

"Erik my love, listen to Madame. Listen to _me_. I will be there shortly now the sooner you leave the sooner I will be there. Go now darling." He bowed his head in silence and closed his eyes, contemplating.

"Very well my dear." He glared at Madame, "No longer then ten minutes!" She nodded in response and closed the door immediately. Erik could hear shuffling behind it and knew he must leave or his lesser side would get him to barge in unexpected. His limbs were numb as he walked down to find Nadir.

He found the Persian dressed in a white robe, standing next to the small pillar. Erik began pacing as soon as he reached the main floor. "Erik you are going to make me nervous as well!"

"Yes. Yes...delightful." Nadir shrugged off Erik's uncaring words and watched him pace. He could see the thoughts running through his head quickly. Knowing he was taking every situation and twisting it to form every possible outcome. There was not a day that went by that Erik was not planning his next move.

Ten long minutes passed, Erik halting suddenly. "It has been ten minutes! Why are they not here? I must go and see!"

Nadir stopped Erik by moving in front of the entrance. "Erik, my friend, calm down. They will be here any moment." Erik glared down at him but let it leave his eyes as he came to realization of his ridiculous actions. Right as Erik stepped back, footsteps were heard, descending the chapel steps. Both men turned to see Madame before them.

"Gentlemen, are you quite ready?" Erik straightened his suit, both taking their places. Madame disappeared up the steps once more, Erik feeling his lungs constrict, finding it difficult to breath.

Nadir called out quietly, "Calm yourself Erik." Right after the first sight of Christine's elegant dress flowed down the chapel steps, Erik's heart seemed all but to stop at the very sight. Time slowed as he studied each aspect of her presence. Within seconds her full figure was before him. His jaw tightened to prevent it from falling like an idiot. His eyes burned with the urge for tears at her angelic beauty. Her smile melted his chest and sent a warming sensation throughout his body. Christine thanked Madame as she went to take Erik's arm within hers. They turned to Nadir, yet Erik's eyes never drifted from her face.

"Christine and Erik. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life." Erik took Christine's hand tightly in his, she turning slightly to look into his gleaming eyes.

"Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips." Erik listened to every word, knowing this could not have been written any better if he had done so himself.

Erik turned to Christine, taking both of her hands in his. "Christine, my love, I pledge to you endless strength that you can count on when you are weak. I'll be your music when you can't hear, your sunshine when you can't see, or your perfume when you can't smell. You'll never need to look further than me. I'll be your days and nights when you need them filled, your spark of life in the darkness, your hope when you're down and out. I promise to always be there for you, to shelter and hold your love as the most precious gift in my life. I will be truthful and honor you. I will care for you always and stand by you in times of sorrow and joy."

Christine's eyes were full of tears as she looked up at her soon to be husband, "I, Christine, promise you, Erik, that I will be your wife from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together."

Nadir continued on, Erik now feeling the need to cry, stronger than he had ever felt before. "You have for each other a golden ring. This most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each others fingers as a visible sign of the vows which, this day, have made you husband and wife."

With shaking hands, Erik pulled out Christine's ring and took her left hand in both of his, "Christine, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart" She said, barely audible through her tears of joy.

Nadir-wide smiled-finally spoke those words that the two had been waiting for. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Erik did not wait for a second order as his placed his lips upon Christine's. Tears now flowed regularly out of both of their eyes. The day had finally come of which both had been waiting for. A moment in which he never wanted to end, knowing it was the single happiest day of his life.

Christine was his. She was his wife. Nothing could ever take that away from him.

* * *

**Awwww so cute! I love them :D **

**Next chap is honeymoon so some more fluff to come! 3 **

**Please review!**


	10. Honeymoon

**HEY EVERYONE! I know it's literally been ages sense I've uploaded anything and I REALLY apologize for that! I've been insanely busy but found a time to finally get back into this! I hope I still have my readers! **

**Now I wasn't sure where to go with this but this chapter get's pretty...sexual and I think I'm going to bump this up to an M rating so if that changes don't be surprised. So if you are young I advise not to read this...but if you're not then enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 9

This was a delicate manner at which to be approached. Most would assume that a man such as Erik's age would have been familiar with the affairs of love making. Surely Christine would suspect such a situation. How dreadful-how shameful was the truth that he dare not say anything. But she would know. He couldn't hide something this monumental-this obvious! He had no idea what to do...

Surly he acted a good game. Spoke words of seduction and sensuality but when it came to actions, he was a hopeless cause. And Christine, his newly wed wife, would be expecting nothing short of a honeymoon to remember.

Once they had left the confines of Nadir and Madame's stare, Erik-in full grin-led them outside and to a waiting carriage arranged earlier in the day. The cloaked driver took them for almost an hour to the outskirts of town where they arrived in a small town house surrounded by nothing but the present nature. There was not a cloud in the sky-hundreds upon thousands of stars shone down at them. Erik led his wife out of the carriage and the driver drove off without a word.

"Where are we?" She asked excitedly.

"Nadir was kind enough to lend us a home he uses for the holidays. No one around, no one to disrupt us." He said in a rather seductive tone that drew her to him. Within that proximity he couldn't help put kiss her and what soon turned into one more passionate then expected.

"I...I did not expect this from you. Christine." He panted-both of them breathing heavily in each others arms.

She grinned up at him, "There's much you don't know Monsieur and now that we are wed...we don't have to hide anything."

"Hiding? Who said-"

"Dear please. I am no foolish child any longer." She brought her lips close to his ear and whispered, "I know what you want."

"Oh?" He breathed. "And what is that."

"Me." She kissed his cheek and broke from his arms, giggling as she ran into the house that awaited them. Erik stood there shocked as embarrassment flushed over him only for a moment.

He walked into the home finding her cloak on the floor. He bent down to pick it up but saw her shoes discarded as well. "Christine?" He called, seeing her veil set down upon a chair in the adjoining room. There was no answer.

Erik crept quietly through the house, each room lit with moonlight making everything particularly clear for his eyes. He came upon the master bedroom where the door sat ajar, slowly opening it to reveal Christine laying there with only her slip on which clung to the contours of her body. The neck line lay low, revealing much of herself to him. It covered only up to her mid thigh as she half-lay on the bed.

"Chr-Christine...what are you...?" He was surprised to say the least. Never before seeing so much of a woman and knowing as well, that she would willingly give herself to him.

"Come here." She said-a slight quiver of nerves showing through her voice. Though he couldn't blame her, as his stomach gave a twist of alarm itself.

He went over and sat stiffly on the bed unsure of what to do. She giggled and went to massage he shoulders. "You are awfully tense. Is something the matter?"

"N-No. Not at all." She felt sudden sympathy for him. Knowing that he was just as nervous as she.

"Take your shoes off darling. I'll help you." He obeyed and slipped them off as she began to work on the buttons of his coat ever so gently then working on the vest underneath. "You must get tired of wearing all of these layers. It must be awfully hot." He didn't respond as she slipped both layer off-leaving him in his dress shirt.

Very gently she slid her hands over his shoulders and down his chest as a way to comfort him before proceeding. Christine placed a longing kiss upon his lips before she began on the shirt buttons. Shock was obvious upon her face as each button was undone. A new scar was revealed after she let go of each one. "Oh my poor Erik..." Obvious sadness in her voice as she finally unbuttoned the entire shirt. "Who would do this to you?"

He frowned at her, "I am rather imperfect...I did not want you to see this."

She cupped his face with her hand, "I love your imperfections darling. I am only sad that someone would harm you so immensely. And you couldn't hide this from me forever. In fact I don't want you hiding anything from me. Do you understand Erik?" He nodded. "We are one now, husband and wife." She couldn't help but smile at that statement. "I wish to know everything about you no matter how gruesome." She went in and kissed him deeply while she brushed off his shirt, sliding her hands over the divots and ridges that his scars created. The were more obvious on his back-not a place was untouched or unharmed. It brought on a great sadness in her but one that did not conquer in their current state of being.

Erik let his senses take over, gently caressing her but instinctively letting his tongue explore her eager mouth. She returned the favor and he rolled unto his back, she laying on top of him. Their passion grew with each passing second as his care for being gentle began to pass. Christine did not seem to care as she responded to each of his eager responses.

Erik could feel himself harden beneath her as she gave a little shocked breath at the feeling. Her eyes widened as they stopped and looked upon each other.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

She thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes..I mean, this is rather new and well I guess I am nervous." She blushed at the confession.

"Do not worry love. It will be for both of us." He didn't want to see her reaction to the news so he continued on, "Do you want to do this? Honestly?"

"Yes. Yes. I love you Erik."

"I love you Christine." She bent back down and kissed him as he began working the confines of his trousers.

* * *

**Alright so I ended it here because I wanted to test the waters a bit. See how the response is because I will totally go into WAY more detail and it will get WAY more intense then this in the next chapter if everyone is cool with that. If not let me know...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. and long time no see! :) **


End file.
